Deseando lo Imposible
by Cintia24
Summary: Cuándo pierdes a alguien que amas en realidad no te abandona, se muda a un lugar especial en tu corazón.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Este sera un STEREK. CHICOXCHICO.

* * *

><p><em><strong>El primer paso... de una vida, sin ti.<strong>_

Dios, la vida es una mierda. Pase la mayor parte de mis años, a su lado y, ahora. Te atreves ah arrancarla de mis brazos, como si solo hubiera sido un pequeño e insignificante pétalo de rosa, equilibrándose sobre mi hombro. Finalmente recordaré lo que era, no lo que le ha sucedido o, lo que ah hecho, simplemente lo qué era… lo qué significaba para mi. Ahora me siento…, solo. Se ha ido. Pero lo que se ha ido ha sido su cuerpo, porque ella nunca se irá.

– Estamos aquí… – Cierro mis sentidos ante el inicio a aquella misa en tu nombre. Por que no quiero, ni busco. 'Resignación'. Estamos aquí…,Si. Pero solo tú y, yo. Los demás no entienden ni entendieron jamás nuestra relación. Mientras permanezca en mi recuerdo, siempre estará conmigo, eso todo el mundo, lo sabe. Me siento acorralado entre el deseo del suicidio y, las ganas de echarme a llorar como un niño pequeño. Pero…, necesito tus brazos hasta para eso…

Todos llegan lentamente hasta el centro de este terreno santo. Y, mira que as tenido suerte. Siempre te gusto ser la estrella de entre todos nosotros, los pobres mortales.

My princesa. Mi diosa…. Te necesito tanto. No sabes ,¡Cuánto!. Mi corazón ah perdido el deseo de latir…, sin ti.

En mi mente se reproduce una, otra y, otra vez. Nuestra ultima noche: Con la luz de la luna jugando en tu rojizo cabello y, tu delicadas manos aforrándose a mi pecho. Susurrándome con dulzura: "Nada es remotamente fácil, pero…, estoy aquí, contigo" y, ese siempre fiel "Te amo" cediendo entre tus labios, antes de caer en el sueño profundo.

Los murmullos empiezan a llegar a mi y, el rencor se agranda en mi pecho.

Tus padres intentan no mirarme a los ojos. Están avergonzados, y eso es lo más estupido de este primer día, sin ti.  
>Ante de que las personas empiecen a marchar y, tu cuerpo descienda dentro de aquel cajón, me acercó, colocando tus flores favoritas, de la misma forma que lo aria si tu estuvieras con viva. – ¡Amor mío!, esto es para ti, preciosa… – Ignoro, por completo, el efecto que ah causado mi presencia. Nadie había notado que estaba aquí, presente. Escondiendo mi perfil entre anteojos, sombrero y, traje oscuro. Vistiendo decentemente ante mi hermosa novia, como una muda ultima voluntad.<p>

– Stiles…, quiero disculpar… – Sonrió cansado, mientras me quito los anteojos, negando ante la mierda que escucho.

– Ahora, No. – No quiero que se humillen frente a esos gusanos que nos observan. Esperando un cotilleo jugoso que les dure por lo menos una semana. Vergonzoso.

– Muchacho. Yo, se que mi hija… – Sus palabras se atragantan. Su dolor es tan grande cómo el mío.

– Dije qué: Ahora, No. – suplico, agobiado. – y, no se disculpe qué no hay razón para hacerlo.

Siento el cotorreo entre las mujeres y, hombres. Indignado y, molesto me levanto fijando mi mirada en cada uno de ellos. – Lydia Martín; Era la mujer más maravillosa qué este mundo pudo llegar ah tener y, me siento alagado de haber estado a su lado, hasta el final –levante la voz, para que hasta los muertos escucharan mis palabras. – Ella era hermosa, inteligente y, por sobre todo, tenia el corazón mas piadoso y, benevolente... – Observo a Varios, apretando mis dientes. – Mas de una vez demostró lo que valía, rindiéndose, ante todos ustedes… y, entregando todo de si, hasta su vida. – tú madre me sujeta el brazo, como lo debería estar haciendo la mía. Pero seguramente esta demasiado ocupada poniéndose al día contigo, mi precioso ángel. – Y, ¿Qué recibe a cambio?. Nada. solo escoria…

– Pero ella… – Mis ojos se ciernan sobre una mujer de fingida altanería. Seguramente, mi mensaje a llegado a ella, por que sus palabras han muerto mucho antes de si quiera, abandonar, su apestosa boca.

– Aunque no tienen por qué saberlo. Se los diré; Estábamos separados – Respondí a las dudas de todos, con evidente amargura y, el dolor corriéndome por las venas. – Ella no me era infiel, Jamás, me hubiera sido infiel. – No me apenan mis lagrimas, pero si, el poco juicio de los que creí, nuestros amigos. – Nos amábamos…, solo que no fue suficiente y, ella necesitaba mas de lo que ,yo, podía ofrecerle. – Aclare con la frente en alto y, el ceño apretado.  
>Siento otra mano en mi otro brazo, esta vez apretándome con mas fuerza. Pero buscando respuestas, sin intenciones de lastimarme realmente.<br>Los ojos de tú padre me hacen la pregunta que su boca no se atreve a preguntar. **_¿Lo sabias…?_ **y, los míos le responden antes de bajarse al suelo. **_Siempre. Yo, siempre lo supe._**

Estoy seguro que muchos se preguntaran; Si ¿Soy estéril?. Pues no. No lo soy. Fue por algo más qué quería alejarme de tú lado. Por que era ,yo, él qué te pedía terminar con esta locura. Pero eras tú la que sabia, qué no estaba preparado para dejarte ir. Aun no lo estoy.

Pero no importa lo que ellos puedan creer, ni si soy ,yo, el que termina siendo enjuiciado, como él que te hizo infeliz. Será mi premio por amarme tanto. Tu nombre no ira de boca en boca en este pobre pueblo. Tu nombre perdurara como el aroma ah jazmín en primavera. Y, si alguien se atreve a levantar tan siquiera, una vil conjetura en tu contra. Espero sea alérgico a tu aroma. Y, pague caro el, haberte condenado.

Amigos desde la infancia. Novios por seis años y, confidentes, por el resto de mi vida. Te guardare en mi corazón. Donde nadie podrá encontrarte o, alejarte.

Tragué en seco. Nunca había sido tan bueno mintiendo. – Ella estaba rehaciendo su vida con Aiden… – Me niego a sonreír al ver a su gemelo trastabillar en el lugar y, contemplar sorprendido, al hombre que me mira como el reflejo mas triste qué ,yo, puedo llegar a tener en este momento…

Ahora, somos iguales. Ambos la perdimos.

Todos vuelven a sorprenderse al soltar el nombre del 'amante' de mi novia. Pareja. Dado que vivimos juntos como un matrimonios por algunos, cuantos y, pobres meses. – Por eso pido disculpas… – Suelto, dirigiendo mi mirada a uno de los gemelos, en particular – , tu tienes mas derecho de estar aquí. – Le digo. Y, se que el entiende lo que intento hacer, por nuestra princesa. Asiste. Yo solo me alejo, pasando por su lado, levantando mi rostro, con los anteojos protegiéndome del sol.

Ante la mirada atónita del resto, Me sigue, y sujetándome de la muñeca detiene mi lento andar, antes de escapar de aquel lugar y, borrar el recuerdo de esa lapida fría. – Tú lo mereces. – Afirmo casi apretando los dientes. – te amo, mas a ti, de lo que pudo haberme amado a mi. – Sostiene y, le sonrío levemente agradecido.

– Sabes que no es así… – Mi voz se queda sin fuerza y, sueno como un niño perdido y, cansado de llorar…

– Lo es… – Afirma y, me niego a sentir su corazón rompiéndose.

Le doy una palmada en el hombro. – Dejémoslo en un empate. – Susurro, suavemente. – cuida de ella.

– Lo are… – Nadie espero aquel abrazo. Ni siquiera el resto de nuestros amigos. Un apretón fuerte. Diciendo; 'fuerza'.¡Diablos!, las lagrimas luchan por salir e, intento mantenerme en pie evitando doblegarme frente a todos ellos.

Ambos, estábamos quebrados, rotos y, vacíos..., ante la tumba de la mujer que habíamos amado de manera diferente pero con la misma intensidad.

– Lo prometo.– Sus ojos me dicen que cumplirá su palabra.

Me iré en el tren de las seis. Me iré de Beaicon Hill. Lejos de todo. Prometimos qué lo haríamos juntos, ¿lo recuerdas? Siento, no haber cumplido. No puedo permanecer mucho mas tiempo, en este lugar. Todo me recuerda a ti. Ah nosotros.  
>Aiden dejara tus flores favoritas a partir de ahora y, velara tu descanso. Quizás algún día tenga el valor de volver aquí o, quizás, simplemente nos veamos, mas halla de las nubes.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Mis mañanas se están convirtieron en espacios vacíos.

Nuestro cariño, el más extraño. Nuestro amor me atrevo a decir; único.

La quise y, querré…, por completo desde su carácter hasta su cuerpo…, Será difícil olvidar que ayer estuvo en mis brazos y, hoy…. Hoy, solo puedo sentir sus labios en un baso de agua dulce. Su aroma en flores y, su calida voz, atormentándome en fantasías.  
>Dios,¡cuanta crueldad!¿Qué has ganado? Quitándomela…, ¿Qué has ganado?; Un ángel, ¿talvez?.<p>

Puedo escuchar el sonido de sus pasos dirigiéndose a mi adormecido en nuestro sofá. La forma en que inspeccionaba mi rostro. Pensando: ¿Debo decírselo? Si..., Debe despertarme y, soltar esa culpabilidad que no la deja dormir o, si debe seguir fingiendo. Despertarme con un dulce beso mientras se acorruca en mi y, nos quedamos dormidos, a pesar de la incomodidad del espacio pequeño. Juntos y, en silencio. El corazón latiendo como uno y, los cuerpos tensos ante los secretos.

Nada de eso pasa y, sé. Maldita sea. qué lo se, qué esta llorando.  
>Lo se, por que conozco ese pequeño sonido que hace su nariz al arrugarse en un intento de retener sus lagrimas.<p>

Debí haber ido en contra de mi voluntad aquella noche y, abrir mis ojos a la realidad. Apretarla contra mi cuerpo; acariciando sus miedos. Decirle;- Hey! Lo se…, lo se todo y, estaremos bien. -Susurrarle promesas falsas de que seguiríamos juntos, pasara lo que pasara. Mentirle para hacerla feliz. Pero sabia el resultado de aquello, también.

No quería ver la infelicidad de mi madre en los ojos de Lydia. No quería eso para ella. Pero ahora entiendo. Que no era ella la que se vería de esa manera. Si no, Yo. El que vería el dolor de la soledad en los míos.

Y, ahora…, se fue para siempre.

Sentir que el mundo se te cae a pedazos en lo que es un parpadeo, es lo mismo que tropezar con una roca y, quedarte mirando las nubes como un completo idiota. Esperando que alguien estire su mano y, te enseñe el camino rápido de levantarse.

Abro los ojos, queriendo verla ahí. Hermosa y, esplendida, como siempre. Gritándome y, pataleando para que la lleve al centro comercial en busca de unos nuevos zapatos o una cartera de cuero, imitación. Por que ella era una fiel colega de Greenpeace y, jamás compraría algo hecho con piel de animal. Algo que pocos sabían de ella. Nadie la conocía tanto como, Yo. Nadie podía leer sus pensamientos y, ella lo sabia. Quizás por eso, no busco ocultar su pequeño romance. Simplemente se evocó en hacernos ignorantes. El uno del otro.

Lo que no dejas ir, lo cargas ,lo que cargas, te pesa y lo que te pesa, ¡te hunde!. En la miseria mas grande y, cruel. Desterrando tu alma de toda, verdad.  
>Por eso…, estaba decidido a agachar mi cabeza, hundir el rostro y, escuchar los latidos de mi propio corazón hasta calmar mis locos pensamientos. Mis lagrimas cae reconociendo el silencio. Esta vez estoy solo. Solo de verdad. Sin mi madre. Odiando a mi padre y, llorando la perdida de mi único amor.<p>

Y, el recuerdo golpeando, una y, otra vez de aquella vez que en completa timidez. Se acerco a mi. -**¿Podrás perdonarme una mentira? ¿Podrás perdonarme una traición?** -Me pregunto con la voz titubeante y, el miedo en los ojos.  
>-No.- Solo dije y, la bese apenas en un rose de labios. -No te perdonaría. Pero, te amaría igual. Y, aunque muriera… no te dejaría ir….<br>Pero la deje ir…, aun así. La deje ir…. -Al menos qué así tú lo quieras.- Ella negó sin mirarme a los ojos. Observando las sabanas, como lo mas interesante del mundo.  
>Y, como cada vez, que temía por sus dudas. Levante su rostro enfrentando nuestras miradas y, apoyando nuestras frentes, susurrando, labio contra labio. -Eres lo único que tengo y, te amo, demasiado.-sentirla apretarse y aferrarse al calor de mi pecho. Temblando y, llorando; Recordándome a la pequeña niña que era cuando la conocí y, escucharle susurrar de vuelta. -<strong> Lose… eres lo único que ,yo, tengo también.<strong>- Me engañe a mi mismo y, le creí… por qué realmente necesitaba hacerlo.  
>Y es aquí, ¿Dónde, todo termina?. Todos me dicen que debo borrar todo. Pero todo en mi vida era ella. Y, no quiero borrarla. Entonces, ¿Qué hago? Intento, descifrarlo mirando su fotografía -¿Qué debo hacer?-, Con todo este montón de basura que queda de mi….,pero ella. No, me habla. No, me dice nada. ¿Cuándo volveré a sentir sus brazos? Tengo miedo y, me siento solo.<p>

El oji-verde se queda con el agridulce sabor de las ultimas palabras. El corazón atornillándose en su pecho. -Hey! Derek…- Sintió, el chasquido de unos dedos blanquecinos frente a él. - ¡Derek!- siguió ignorando el llamado. - Conchale tío, ¡despierta! O juro, por mi madre que le lanzare vino a ese horrendo cuaderno.

El ojiverde levanto la mirada con evidente molestia. - ¿Qué quieres?

-Yo, pues… mucho… pero, ¡por dios!, qué Matt Damon… cerca de mis pantalones seria… todo un sueño.

-Ya, enserio.

-Has estado, con esa cosa durante toda la tarde.- regaño, con la mano en cintura y, esa pose de diva insultada.- Y, Jeniiiffer…, llegará a por ti en un parpadeo. - El castaño no pudo evitar notar ese pequeño destello de indignación en los ojos celestes de su compañero, al tener que mencionar el nombre de su novia.- Ni siquiera te as aseado. Desde qué llegaste en taxi. -suspiro. -Lo cual me recuerda, ¿Por qué llegaste en un taxi?

-Tu sueño es un actor de cine enzima de ti y, el, mío es subir a un taxi… por lo qué ,soy, mas realista.

-Si. Claro.

- Lahey, no intentes hurgar en mi vida.

-No lo hago. No quisiera terminar en un psiquiatra.

-Bien. Estoy seguro de que Usted terminara en uno, solo para conocer doctores solteros. Es el único ala que te falta.

-Oye!, Londres es grande. ¡Créeme! conseguiré un gay/atractivo a lo Matt Damon, pronto. Mientras tu te casaras, con cara de simio. Y, tendrán hijos horrendos de los que seré de alguno padrino. Por que pateare tu trasero si se los das a Laura o, Cora.

- Y, tu que me darás a cambio.- Soltó divertido, subiendo las escaleras ante la atenta mirada de su amigo en su trasero.

-Te daría tanto…- se giro, como la diva que era, contoneando su trasero, yendo a la cocina para nada escondida de la sala. - pero, temo infectarme con lo que sea que ah puesto jenny/garras de gato. En tu cuerpo.

Derek, negó escondiendo, su risa para si. Isaac era su amigo confidente desde pequeño y, cuando este le confeso que le atraían más las bananas qué los melones. Algo que aun, lo hace reír al recordar… Derek, le aseguro, que seguirían siendo amigos. Más que eso, hermanos. Y, que no temía ser infectado por sus extravagantes gustos. Así, es como terminaron compartiendo departamento. Causando, varios cuchicheos por parte de amistades lejanas. Aunque no había atracción para nada entre ellos. Y, los cercanos. lo sabían a la perfección. Deleitándose con las bromas que se hacían el oji-verde y, el oji-azul. Sobre la tensión sexual que debían soportar en su vivienda. Jha.

-Te lo juro, jenny- sonrío, falsamente a la castaña con traje de ejecutiva de los años veinte según Isaac. Saliendo del umbral de la puerta. -lo canse tanto, que se olvido que tenia cita contigo.

-Déjate de bromas, Isaac. - advirtió sentándose en el sofá. Una pierna sobre la otra.- Si…, temiera tu asecho en mi hombre. Ni siquiera tus uñas de leona en celo. Me detendrían de lanzarte por el ventanal.

-OH, no seas huraña WomanCat.

-No seas perra.

-Si fuera tan perra.- aseguro caminando y, sentándose al borde de su sillón. Inclinándose ligeramente a la joven. -Estaría gruñendo a tu espantoso perfume, ¡niña! ¿Quién te odia tanto para darte eso?

Carraspeo ligeramente -Es un regalo de Derek.- susurro molesta.

-Uh…- la diva, Victorio , por dentro, totalmente encantado. El había elegido el perfume. Y, claro que era espantoso. Era para… Jenny .la hiena. Después, de todo…

Isaac 1 (Tal vez; un tiro de tres puntos; si fuera básquet) Hiena 0

El rubio festejo, aliviando su nariz.

Derek se fue con la comadreja a su cena de trabajo. Hiena. Le queda mejor…, no entendía ¿como era? qué Derek tenia el tupe, de volver a esos brazos espinosos, una y, otra vez.

- Hale, eres un estupido. -Se permitió, susurrar buscando sus películas. -Matt, ven con mami… - chillo.

Eran las dos de la mañana.

El morocho llego con los hombros tensos y, la cabeza bañada en vino blanco. Y la confirmación de que ah Jennifer no le cayeron para nada bien, sus palabras. Pero vale. Que era ahora o nunca. Y, se dijo; Ahora. Por lo que se encontraba nuevamente en la lista de solteros. Estuvo, mas qué tentado a darle la noticia a su amigo, Isaac.  
>Pero conociéndole y, recordando; el día que era…, Se dijo a si mismo; Espera a que el sol salga. Ni quería imaginarse el hecho de encontrarle rodeado de pañuelos descartables y, algún lubricante saborizado. Además, de su vibrado con el nombre de Matt Damon y, el mismo adornando la pantalla. El oji-verde sabia que con la suerte que tenia para caer en los momentos menos oportuno. Seguramente se encontraría con el rubio dormido con los pantalones a bajo. Una vez era suficiente. Para no volver a cometer la estupidez de no tocar antes de entrar.<p>

Su mano subía hasta su pecho ahogando un grito de susto. Al encontrarse a Isaac saliendo de la cocina con su bata de colores rosa fucsia que según el, no era ese el nombre indicado. - ehy!, vaquero.

- Isaac, ¡¿Qué, coño haces despierto?!.¿Acaso, intentas matarme?

-Primero que nada.- soltó indignado, pero con el aspecto de tener más orgasmos que una estrella porno. Se dirigió a el con el ceño fruncido.- mama ganza. - solto molesto. -No me nombres un coño, tan temprano en la mañana y, tu que haces aquí, no deberías estarle dando "alegrías" ala hiena.

-Terminamos.

-OH, ¡genial!

-OH, genial…- repitió extrañado al no ver ningún rastro de verdadera complacencia.- ¿eso es todo?- sabia lo mucho que Isaac, detestaba a la castaña -¿No fiestas, salto, gritos, ni nombres de amigas raras que me nombres; para que no cambie de opinión?

-Si. Ahora que hablamos de ti…- Soltó, caminando lejos de la barra del pasa platos y, moviéndose a la sala donde el, estaba de pie con la boca abierta y, deseando desmoronarse en el sillón de la misma.- ahora, ahí cosas mas importantes…

-¿Que?- soltó caminando hasta su amigo.- ¿Cómo que?

-De donde sacaste esa mágica bitácora.- Derek, ni siquiera había notado que Isaac escondía algo detrás de su espalda, hasta que este lo saco y, se lo restregó frente a su rostro. -¿De donde lo sacaste? ¿Quién te lo dio?¿un pervertido? ¿una lesbi…, con problemas de identidad? ¿lo ganaste en una rifa? ¡¿Ahí mas?! ¡Dime que ahí mas…!

-¿De que rayos estas hablando?

-OH, ¡no finjas!. - lo acuso, con una media sonrisa. -Te vi. leerlo en la tarde… se que sabes de que trata.

- ¡Mierda!- prácticamente, lo arranco de las manos de isaac.-¿de donde lo sacaste?

- Me dio hambre luego de estar… tu sabes.- Marco un ritmo con sus manos de arriba a bajo. Sonrío al ver a Derek horrorizado ante la clara idea.- así qué…, vine a la cocina y, ¡hello! Que parecía saludarme e invitarme a leerlo.

-¿lo leíste?- entre sorprendido y, molesto. Si no lo guardo, fue por que Isaac no acostumbraba a fisgonear sus cosas… no que el supiera. Nota mental. No creer en la inocencia y, fidelidad de tu amigo.- No debiste hacerlo.

- OH, ¡vamos!. Vaquero. Solo dime ¿De donde sacaste esto?

- Se le callo a un muchacho en la estación del tren.- respondió, tres minutos después de recibir la pregunta.

-¿Estación del tren? ¿No venias en avión?

- Perdí mi vuelo, es por eso que no fui por mi auto al estacionamiento del aeropuerto. Alguien me recomendó tomar el tren. ¿Sabes que tenia una reunión muy importante esta noche?.

-Sisi…¡como sea!.- respondió, notablemente molesto del divagué de Derek.- este chico…, ¿sabemos quien es…?, ¿Cómo, se llama? ¿Donde lo encuentro?. Milagro del cielo…

-¿Que? Coordina un poco…¿quieres? -El rubio Resoplo.- ¿Cómo es que "el horrible cuaderno" paso a ser "la maravillosa bitácora"? Es solo el cuaderno de un chico dolido por la perdida de su novia. ¿Qué hay de genial en ello?

- ¿Qué? Eh! Ah! uh…?- el rubio miro al oji-verde cómo si tuviera tres cabezas.- ¿leímos el mismo cuaderno? O, Jenny te apretó tanto las pelotas que no registras ningún signo de algo sexual.

-Sex..¿Qué?

- El cuaderno… ¿usted entiende? tiene todo una cosa increíble de Kamasutra perfilada en el…

-Kama..que?

-OK, mañana mismo estoy comprando un diccionario a usted.

-Isaac, si claro.

- ¿Qué has leído de el? - pregunto. Volviendo a quitar el cuaderno y, colocándolo abriéndolo en alguna parte del centro.

- Unos renglones del inicio y, como no había nada interesante, salvo un tinte de amor de niño. Busque el final. Solo quería ver si… había una especie de nombre o dirección grabado en él, para devolverlo.  
>-Pues ,yo, siempre voy al centro. - Derek se rió ante la afirmación,- No es una broma gay. Tío listo.<p>

-Ya lo se, según tengo entendido.- arqueando una ceja- Tú eres el del centro.

-Oh, cierra la boca. - todo sonrojado.- ¡A lo que iba!. Antes de que tu inmadures apaleara la idea.- isaac, enojado. Era tan malo como tener a Hulk a tu derecha.

- Aquí, lee esto…

Derek arrastro su mida del cuaderno a Isaac y, de Isaac al cuaderno. Hasta con un suspiro, de resignación lo tomo entre sus manos.

'No importaba, cuantas veces, intentara negarme tan siquiera a pensar en él. Estaba mal. Pero ,yo, olvidaba que estaba mal. Simplemente necesitaba ver ese destello altivo, para solo desear obtener sus caricias y, danzar entre sus manos. El conseguía doblegarme en el silencio. Sustraerme de la ropa con el rose de sus manos callosas y, frías, sobre mi cuerpo caliente. Deslizándose sobre mi piel y, tomando de mi cada suspiro, cada gemido frustrado que llevaba preso en mi pecho.  
>Me olvidaba del tiempo, del razonamiento del que tanto alababa mi novia. Novia. Sonaba tan cruel pensar en ella. Mientras. De alguna manera; le era infiel. Pero cada que el me veía. Yo, no podía evitar… mandar al carajo, la historia de los principios morales. Eran mucho mas qué mis sueños. Eran mis deseos reprimidos. Y, aunque él, no estuviera realmente tomándome a mi. Aunque mi cuerpo no estuviera siendo violentado, por el miembro erecto de mi fantasía. Aunque no era real. Yo lo sentía y, lo volvía tan real. Que, mi miembro se erguía y, vibraba al encontrarlo cerca de mi…, Sus músculos…'<p>

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas. Jamás había leído algo sexual en su vida. Ósea, lo practicaba, realmente lo asía. Pero leerlo. Jamás. Ni novelas románticas, ni revistas porno. En las que no había mucho que leer… ósea, el era Derek Hale. Hola! Chico caliente que tiene lo que buscas y, obtiene a la que quiere en cuanto le apetece. ¡Y, POR DIOS! Que se sentía agitado. Por que al leerlo. Se…, había imaginado la voz y, el rostro del escritor. Ósea, había escuchado su nombre cuando su amigo le llamo. Luego de ser apartado por policías. Y, en el escrito. El autor se señalaba como, Stiles. Nombre raro. Realmente raro… pero…, diablos. No entendía por que estaba semi fascinado. Por el recuerdo del chico.- ¿Por que me dejas leer esto?

- ahí! Vaquero… pudoroso?- se burlo su compañero.- Escucha amigo…- pero Derek seguía como shokeado mirando el cuaderno con algo de estupefacción.- , hu, estas enojado.

-No. ¡Que va…!

-Pero si leíste… lo mas aceptable,- y, agrego con picardía.- para un hetero reprimido.

-¡Oye! No soy ningún reprimido.

- No. No tú. - Soltó no muy convincente. Por lo que Derek quiso golpearlo.- Pero él que escribió esto, es evidentemente un caso de chico del closet.

-No. no… yo le conocí… ósea. No aparentaba.

- yo no aparee…¡OSEA! ¿Que sí sabes quien es? - el rubio estudio el semblante de su amigo. - lo sabes, Derek. ¿Ahí algo que no me estas contando?

- Puede…

-Dime.- Pidió con el ceño izquierdo titilando.

- loarrestaronpormiculpa.

-¿Que?

- Qué… lo arrestaronpormiculpa.

-¡Muy bien! -Suspiro.- Dilo oh, no dudare en arruinar mi manicura apretando sus cojones.

Derek resoplo.- Arrestaron al chico,- grito-, por mi culpa. Ok.

-¿Qué?, ¿por que? ¿Qué hizo? ¿Te toco el trasero? ¿Te guiño un ojo? Te soltó alguna palabra obscena… por que no seria nada raro que…

-No. ¡No! Nada de eso.- sostuvo, levantándose del sillón. Mientras desidia buscar algo, por que; De pronto… le quemaba la garganta.- Estaba actuando raro, tu sabes… miraba para todos lados y, llevaba esta valija larga, que era como los portafolios de artista. Entonces, unos sujetos…

-Policías.

-No. eran mas…, como FBI. Todos trajes, corrieron detrás de el gritándole, pero el no se detenía y, seguía caminado.

-¿Caminando? Solo caminaba…? Bueno, si eran tios guapos, con traje, corriendo sobre mi..- soltó divertido. -Yo, definitivamente… saltaría sobre ellos.

-Si, de eso estoy seguro. Pero ellos estaban algo alejados. Y, dijeron algo de un portafolio y, bueno entonces yo lo sujete antes de que se alejara y, lo estampe contra una de las paredes. El pobre se quedo todo pálido.

-¿Estampar? Pálido…, Bueno, no me sorprendería que aparecieras en sus nuevas fantasías…

-Ya, no bromees.

- ¿Entonces?

-Entonces, nada. el empezó a pelear y, a insultarme como un loco. Y, de pronto estaba sobre mi en el suelo.

-Oh, encanto. ¿Y, recién ahora me lo cuentas? ¡Que cruel eres!.

- No había nada sexual.

- Si. Departe de ti. - sin importarle la mirada que le deba el oji-verde - por que eres tan frígido, como el hielo.- sonrío.- Pero este chico es todo calor.- le dio otra ojeada al cuaderno- La leña buscando el incendio, - se acomodo en el banquillo del pasaplatos,- puro fuego. Dime… uh…, ¿es apuesto…?, ¡Caliente!.

Tomo un trago de jugo de naranja y, sin pensar soltó.- Muy…- se atraganto al notar lo que había respondido.- ¡No! Ósea. ¡quiero decir!

-Ja ja. Si. Debe estar… muy bueno, ese capullo.- siguió riéndose.- pero…¿que paso y, como obtuvo su cuaderno oscuro…,eh? Era un polisón, un ladronzuelo? ¿Que querían los sujetos de traje?.

- No era un ladrón… ,yo, me equivoque. De acuerdo.- Resoplo, sentándose frente al rubio con el pasaplatos en medio de ellos.- el chico era algo asi… como amigos de el, los trajeados, solo querían decirle qué se equivoco de portafolio y, había tomado uno de otra persona similar al suyo. Sin mala intención.

-Ósea, que debió agradecerte el retenerlo.

- Bueno, debo decirte que terminamos a los tirones en el suelo. Que, unos policías le sujetaron, sacaron de enzima de mi y, le pusieron esposas. No puedo olvidar eso, me miraba totalmente cabreado y, me insultaba en quien sabe qué idioma.

- ¿Cuál?, tu sabes varios…

-Bueno, Frances, eso creo…,estaba tan alterado que por Dios, su lengua parecía tener vida propia.

-Tú no pareces gravemente herido.

-Tengo la piel dura.- suspiro.- pero las costillas me duelen como el infierno.

-¡auch!. ¿Así de grave fue?.

-El tenia los auriculares puestos y, pensó que lo estaba atacando en vez de retenerlo. Se asusto. No es de aquí, eso se nota. Por eso miraba tanto de un lado al otro. Y, tenia esa cosa… brillo en los ojos, como si, temiera que el hiciera daño.

-Encantador… El chico nuevo toco una fibra en ti. ¿Cuándo iras a por el?

-¿Perdón?. sabes que, no soy, gay…

-No idiota. Me refiero… a que debes devolverle ese cuaderno y, ejhemm… tu no eres gay… pero, ¡hello! Chico gay,¡ aquí! -Se señalo. -Necesito novio urgente y, como qué, el tiene un punto a mi favor…

Derek, se quedo pensando con el seño fruncido- No creo que esté interesado en ser tu nuevo amante. - se masajeo la cien. -Tenia una novia bastante bonita.

- ¿Qué?

-Detrás en la ultima pagina. Mira.

-Woo! Muy ardiente.- sujeto la foto de una muchacha pelirroja, con un suéter azul y, pantalones jeans, sonriendo recostada debajo de un banco.- Y, aun así, es un hijo del closet…

-¿Por que piensas eso? Leí esa cosa y… dice; Lo mucho qué la amaba.

- ¿Y? también puede ser bisexual.- arrogo el ceño -Aunque no se… eso- señalando con el dedo, de arriba a bajo, una de las hojas-, es muy… chico caliente… virgen con alarma…, usted sabe. - Movió sus manos algo acalorado. -Como cuando buscamos desesperados en la adolescencia, desfogarnos.

-No me lo recuerdes…, no quiero tener en mi mente los recuerdos de tu nada pudorosa revolcada adolescente en mis casi narices…

- Si mal…, no recuerdo. Tú no querías salir del cuarto, por tu dichoso examen. Mientras qué, yo, necesitaba qué mi chico, en ese entonces, rehiciera su examen de anatomía en mi.

-Quisiera saber… ¿A quien debo golpear?, por quitarte la inocencia.

-Nene…, no querrás saberlo. -Sonrío.

No muy lejos de ahí.

Un joven castaño no podía conciliar el sueño. Molesto por perder su cuaderno y, deseando haber golpeado mas fuerte a ese montón de músculos que lo había asaltado. Se pregunto. Si, ese sujeto había hallado su cuaderno o simplemente; se había perdido en el camino. Se horrorizo al pensar en ello. No, era nada agradable pensar que alguien estaba leyendo su privacidad.- ¡ese idiota!- Le había confundido con un simple ladrón. Y, prácticamente había saltado enzima de el, en la estación de trenes. Lo había arrastrado, con una facilidad vergonzosa, contra la pared. Y, diablos, que se le habían doblado. No. en realidad le habían temblado las piernas al encontrarse con la mirada, acerada, de un verde intenso qué le tenso, el cuello. Suspiro.- De no ser por los idiotas que lo arrestaron, le hubiera partido la cara. Tratarlo, como un ladrón… jha!

Lo que más, lamentaba… fue que en aquella porquería; que él había escrito, como un Desahogó, tenia una fotografía de su querida y, difunta novia.- Lys…, tal párese, qué sin ti… no puedo hacer nada bien..- ahogo un sollozo, sobre la Almohada.


End file.
